peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
Peanuts (TV series)
Peanuts by Schulz is a 2014 French-Italian animated TV series produced by Normaal Animation Studios in France and Dall'Angelo Pictures in Italy."Arrivano i nuovi cartoon dei Peanuts", Dall'Angelo Pictures (in Italian) The company has named FranceTV Distribution as its global distribution partner for 500 new Peanuts shorts, which were all produced in France at Normaal Animation's studios. The animated shorts from Normaal and France Televisions, which are based on the comic strip and characters by Charles M. Schulz, preceded the Peanuts feature film from 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios that was released in November 2015. The Peanuts animations are based on the 18,000 daily comic strips created by Schulz and are packaged as 500 90-second shorts and 104 seven-minute blocks. These shorts began airing in France on France 3 on November 9, 2014, and in Italy on Rai Gulp. They started airing in the United States on Boomerang and on Cartoon Network from May 9, 2016 to March 3, 2017. After a 10-month run, the shorts are no longer being broadcast (except in Los Angeles) but they were eventually released on DVD. The series airs on Discovery Kids in Latin America. Episodes All the shorts start with an opening sequence on Charles M. Schulz's drawing board. The camera zooms into a comic strip and the classic title of the Sunday strips; "Peanuts featuring Good ol' Charlie Brown", can be seen. Out of the blue, Snoopy bumps into Charlie Brown's head and they fall making the letters say "Peanuts". Finally, Schulz signs the comic strip and the shorts start. Episode list *1a "Come on, Snoopy!"-(includes the shorts "La belle et la bête", "Psycho pattes", "L'amour du risque", "Independance day" and "Television") *1b "Don't Worry, Charlie Brown" (includes the shorts "Ventre à l'heure", "Hissez le menu", "Monsieur Is Served" and "Charlie Brown Président!") *1c "The Little Red-Haired Girl (includes the shot "Third Person") *2a "Have a Nice Day, Linus" (includes the short "Pâte d'amour") *2b "Good Sports" (includes the shorts "Haute Couture", "Fly Ball" and "Football") *2c "Sound and Sensibility" (includes the shorts "Bisous" and "Happy Dance") *3a "Freda" *3b "The Mysteries of Love" (includes the short "Love Complex") *3c "Technical Difficulties" *4a "A Day with Snoopy" *4b "A Strong Personality" *4c "The Eye of the Beholder" *5a "Miss Othmar" (includes the shorts "Miss Othmar" and "Miss Othmar, The Return") *5b "The School of Hard Knocks" *5c "My Blanket!" (includes the short "Dog Day") *6a "Novel Idea" (includes the short "Dog Ate My Test!") *6b "No Strings Attached"(includes the short Bird Job") *6c "A Friend Indeed" *7a "Crazy Mutt" *7b "Doing It Right" *7a "Tennis" *7c "Like Skates on Ice" *8b "A Little Nap" *8c "Word of Mouth" *9a "Good Dog" *9b "Snoopy the Superstar" (includes the short "The McGregor Case") *9c "Train Your Dog" *10a "A Pretty Picture" *10b "Leave me in Peace" *10c "The Last of the Bunch" *11a "Too Cold" *11b "It's Raining, It's Pouring!" *11c "Show Dog" (includes the short "Secret Weapon") *12a "Philosophy" *12b "Woodstock" *13a "True or False" *13b "Nobody Likes Me" *13c "Even the Score" *14a "Black and White" *14b "Beauty Contest" *14c "A New Best Friend" *15a "Telling Stories" *15b "Being Nice" *16a "School Is Out" *16b "Not Your Day" *16c "A Little Love" *17a "Love Is in the Air" *17b "A Clean Sweep" (includes the shorts "Gone with the Sweep" and "In Dust We Trust) *17c "Brothers and Sisters" *18a "Marcie" *18b "Good for Nothing" *18c "Man's Best Friend" *19a "The Great Outdoors" *19b "Off Key" *20a "Not my Day" *20b "It's Only Love" *20c "Best Friend" *21a "Strike Out" *22b "Beware of the Dog" *22c "Going my Way" *23a "The Call of the Wild" *23b "Security" *23c "It's Just no Good" *24a "A Bad Mood" *24b "Back to School" *24c "Go to School!" *25a "Go for it, Charlie Brown" *25b "Amateurs" *25c "School Anxiety" *26a "Autumn Is Here" *26b "A Fascinating Friend" *26c "Keep Your Chin Up, Charlie Brown" *27a "Misunderstanding" *27b "Too Cute" *27c "Team Spirit" *28a "Just for Love" *28b "That Day" *28c "Colors" *29a "Trust Me" *29b "School Tomorrow" *29c "Nice Doggy" *30a "Company" *30b "Reach the Stars" *30c "Creepy Crawlies" *31a "Kind of Spooky" *31b "Fly" *31c "Feeling Insecure" *32a "Always Right" *32b "Out of Order" *32c "Problems" *33a "Classic" *33b "Even the Score" *33c "Birds of a Feather" *34a "Sally" *34b "A Hard Winter *34c "The Winter Games *35a "On the Campaign Trail" *35b "Christmas is on its Way" *35c "Winter Wonderland" *36a Let it Snow" *36b "Get Lucky" *36c" Weird Little Brother" *37 "Christmas is Coming" Bumpers Each bumper after an episode is based on a comic strip which only features Snoopy and Woodstock. (1) Snoopy and Woodstock are sleeping. Woodstock is snoring loudly. Snoopy moves the z speech balloon away from Woodstock over to himself. Snoopy then snores loudly, much to Woodstock's annoyance. (1983-09-03) (Pink) (Come on Snoopy #1) (2) Woodstock's feathers on his head have been drawn and Woodstock sighs. So Snoopy sprays him and strokes his feathers. (1072-03-09) (Green) (The Mysteries of Love #2) (3) Woodstock latches onto a branch and begins to sing. Snoopy notices a music note and grumpily walks over to Woodstock and places the note on him. (Orange) (Come on Snoopy #2) (4) Snoopy watches Woodstock flying upside down. Woodstock talks upside down, much to Snoopy's confusion. (1970-04-11) (Orange) (Come on Snoopy #4) (5) Snoopy and Woodstock are sleeping until Woodstock has a weird dream that he is in a cage and wakes up scared. (1975-06-08) (Pink) (School Chums #1) (6) Woodstock is drawn and he climbs up onto Snoopy. Woodstock jumps into Snoopy's supper dish. Snoopy peers down and Woodstock gets a funny look. (Blue) (Come on Snoopy #3) (7) Snoopy is sleeping until it stars to rain. He rushes over to Woodstock's nest and puts it upside down. (1976-04-04) (Blue) (Good sports #2) (8) A football is drawn and Snoopy kicks it. Woodstock peeks out from Snoopy's feet. (1974-09-28) (Orange) (The Little Red-Haired Girl #3) (9) Woodstock is drawn sees some paper on the ground. Snoopy is typing and throwing the paper on the ground. Woodstock carries the paper away and makes it into a nest. (1975-04-22) (Orange) (Christmas is on its Way #1) (10) Woodstock flies upside down over Snoopy and then flies to his nest where he falls asleep. (Purple)☀ (The Mysteries of Love #1) (11) A balloon is drawn and then a breeze blows Woodstock onto it. Woodstock flies upside down on his balloon past Snoopy. (Orange) (School chums #4) (12) A hat is drawn on Snoopy's head. Snoopy starts to ice skate and does jumps and spins. His hat ends up on his nose. (Blue) (School chums #3) (13) Woodstock is drawn and he flies onto Snoopy's noise. Then, all of a sudden, Snoopy sneezes. Woodstock is shot into the air and lands on Snoopy's feet. (14) Snoopy draws a crossword grid, then he fills some squares to black. Snoopy has a confused look, He tells Woodstock he needs a five letter word. Woodstock chirps a five letter word. Snoopy writes the five strokes into the grid. He thanks the bird. (1981-01-29) (Green) (The Eye of the Beholder #2) (15) Woodstock is drawn and then, starts to gather up sticks. He makes a nest as tall as Snoopy's doghouse. Snoopy and Woodstock both fall asleep. (Pink) (Crazy Mutt #3) (16) A basketball is drawn. Snoopy starts to play with it and then throws it into Woodstock's nest. (17) Snoopy is sleeping with Woodstock sleeping on his feet. Snoopy wakes up from Woodstock's snoring and juggles him with his feet. Woodstock continues sleeping, but with the Z in the speech balloon spinning in circles, waking Snoopy a second time. (Green) (Christmas is on its Way #3) (18) Snoopy is playing piano. A musical note with his dog feet appears. (Green) Have a Nice Day Linus #2) (19) Snoopy is walking to his doghouse, finds out that Woodstock is sleeping at the middle of the doghouse. Snoopy blows Woodstock to the side of the doghouse and he sleeps with Woodstock. (Orange) (Frieda #4) (20) It is raining. Snoopy is walking, with Woodstock sitting at Snoopy's head, and Woodstock is holding an umbrella. The rain stops. Woodstock closes the umbrella and then he hangs the umbrella on Snoopy's nose. (Blue) (A Day with Snoopy #4) Voice actors French and English-language versions of the series were produced in France. The same voice actors, all of whom are adult women who live in France, voice the characters in both versions. This is the first time that the child Peanuts characters have been voiced by adults in English. The English-language version produced in France is not shown on television in the United States. Boomerang had the entire series dubbed again using children's voices. This was done to respect the tradition in which real children have always voiced the child characters in Peanuts animated cartoons made in the United States. The child voice actors for the American version of the Peanuts TV series are children who auditioned for parts in 2015's The Peanuts Movie, were rated highly but did not quite make the cut for the film. Surprisingly, characters such as Patty, Violet, and Shermy do not appear in the segments (presumably due to their minor roles in the Peanuts world). Voice cast (American English version) * Charlie Brown: Aiden Lewandowski * Frieda/Eudora/Lydia: Cassidy May Benullo * Linus van Pelt: Jude Perry * Lucy van Pelt: Bella Stine * Marcie/Sally Brown: Taylor Autumn Bertman * Franklin: Caleel Harris * Peppermint Patty/Molly Volley: Lily Zager * Sally Brown/"Crybaby" Boobie: Emma Yarovinsky * "Pig-Pen": Sage Correa * Schroeder/Rerun van Pelt: Finn Carr * Snoopy/Baby Rerun: Daniel Thornton * Woodstock: Andy Beall (uncredited) Floyd also appears in one episode but his voice is provided by an unknown actor. Credits Hgcgimage.jpeg imagevxggaf.jpeg imagefsgaga.jpeg imagewfdtgaf.jpeg imagefagfaf.jpeg Fdgagfsimage.jpeg Home media cover art s-l400 (2).jpg s-l400 (3).jpg s-l400 (4).jpg s-l400 (5).jpg s-l400 (6).jpg See also *"Dog Week" (an episode that needs to be listed properly above) *"Misspellings" *"Musical Portrait" References External links *''Peanuts'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[https://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Other_Studios/N/N-_Miscellany/Normaal_Animation/PEANUTS/ Peanuts on the Big Cartoon Database.] Category:Peanuts (TV series) Category:2014 Category:TV series